geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of the Shades
Battle of the Shades is an unrated 2.0/2.1 Insane Demon created by Virus. It is hated by a lot of people due to the fact that it was hack-updated twice but remains rated. This level has a lot of history, and a total of four "phases" (updates which changed the level significantly). Phase 1 = Overview This was a 2.0 Easy Demon that utilized a black and white theme. This level was kind of hated for the bad decoration, and the hate it received eventually caused the Phase 2. Gameplay TBA Walkthrough .]] |-|Phase 2 = Overview This level was made as a response to the hate. It starts out peaceful, but then after the drop, it goes into a Heartbeat-like red and black part. There is a section that literally repeats the words "no more hate". This made people dislike the level even more. Gameplay TBA Walkthrough .]] |-|Phase 3 = Overview In late 2.1, GD Virus made the "super-buffed" version. This level is just a layout and has some hard gameplay. EndLevel was the first to beat it, although he confessed to hacking months later, stating it wasn't as hard as people said it was. This level gets a lot of hate for being a hacked layout which is still rated. On Christmas 2018, MetaManZ became the first to legitimately beat the level. Prior, Wooshi999 got 98% on the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qo_zq0mYivc Gameplay TBA Walkthrough |-|Phase 4 = Overview Phase 4 was supposed to be the next update. It was said by Virus to be "GD's hardest level". This was supposed to be decorated by a player (whose name was kept secret by Virus himself) and verified by someone else, but as Virus said in the description of one of his videoshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CflonkTvUVo, he quit Geometry Dash and cancelled the Phase 4 of the level. On December 28, 2018, Virus returned and updated the level to the Phase 4 layout and announced Traxil will be decorating it. He also hid a secret way in the level, but got removed quickly enough. Gameplay TBA Walkthrough Trivia * The password for the level is 4040. * Sea has made a rant about Phase 3 of the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dcQmqoUDgXk * On one of Virus's videos, a player named RealVet claimed to be the decorator of Phase 4 before Virus canceled it."Phase 4 is not dead! I had won the contest and he was going to announce I was creating but all of a sudden he quit. So BoTS is not open for anyone else to deco﻿" -RealVet on Virus' only public video. This could be true, as Virus commented on RealVet's entry for the Battle of the Shades creator contest,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlmxIce-GHM saying that the entry is really good, and afterward saying that RealVet received a friend request on Discord."WOW!!! Nice job!!!﻿" - Virus' first comment on the video. "You have a pending friend request on discord﻿" -Virus' second comment on the video, which was directly adressed to RealVet. * It was unrated on March 28, 2019. Disp, a moderator, asked RobTop to do so. References Category:2.0 levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Stubs Category:Long levels Category:Unrated levels